Internet Friends
by Wisegirldemigodpercylover
Summary: Dean and Cas are internet boyfriends, but when something happens to Cas what will Dean do? A short story. Warning for potential trigger M for abuse/rape *Character Death*


"Hey Dean."

"Hey Cas." I whisper not wanting us to be heard.

"How are you?"

"I am great. I got an A on the paper that you so generously gave me tips on. I also managed to run the mile in 1 minute and 42 seconds." I smile and Cas nods, smiling back.

"That's great."

"Thanks; how are you?"

"Could be worse. It's ok right now." Poor Cas.

"Hey Cas, guess what?"

"What?"

"Lisa and Anna are fighting over me again." I smirk and Cas just shakes his head.

"If only they knew you weren't interested."

"Never said I wasn't."

"Hey watch it or I will come all the way out there to smack you."

"Please do." We both start to laugh. "No but seriously you should come out here sometime."

"Dean you know I would love too, but I can't."

"What if I went to you?"

"Dean you know my dad would never let me out. I am sorry; at least we can Skype in secret."

"Does your dad know?"

"No, he can't know." I feel my heart twist, I wish Cas could live freely because he truly is an amazing person and deserves to know more than pain.

"Cas, why do you stay?"

"I am not eighteen. I can't legally leave unless taken out of the home by law enforcement."

"Then get help."

"He's my dad. I… can we drop this."

"Yeah of course. So, any ladies grabbing your attention?" I joke trying to lift the tension.

"Not really, but there is this one boy. He is super nice, super funny, and incredible attractive. You have some competition."

"Is he as incredibly charismatic and talented as I am?"

"I believe even more so."

"Damn. I guess I do have some competition." Cas laughs quietly.

"But you beat him in the flirting department." I raise my eyebrows and smirk.

"I told you I am irresistible and just undeniably charming."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I glare at him, and he shrugs. "Only stating the truth."

"Whatever." A buzz goes off and I jump. "What was that?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want to do?"

"I still need to talk to you."

"Then we talk, just be careful." Cas nods looking around making sure his door is still closed. "So what is it?"

"Dean, I want to give up." What? He can't.

"Cas? Please don't, it would kill me if you did. I care too much about you." Cas bites his lip, tears in his eyes and shakes his head. "Hey don't do that, you know I care for you."

"I know, but god it would be so much easier. Why? I can't do anything and all I want is to meet you, but Dean!" He sobs.

"Hey shhh. It's ok."

"Dean, I relapsed." He lifts his arm up to show me the fresh cuts.

"Oh god baby. I am so sorry you are hurting. Please remember I am here for you. You mean the world to me and I wish I could be there holding you, but this is the best I can do."

"I know, I know. Dean when I turn eighteen in four months I promise to come visit you."

"Ok." I smile and try my best to comfort Cas while he cries.

"De…"

"Hey!" I see Cas panic and immediately my heart starts to pound. "What are you doing?!"

"I…"

"Shut up! You disobeyed me. You will not disobey me you useless piece of crap." I see a hand grab Cas's hair yanking him back. Before I could do anything Cas is out of view. I wait praying that he is alright, that is until I hear the screams and sickening sound of beating flesh. I feel the tears trailing down my face. What am I witnessing?

The screaming and sobs continue.

"This is what you get! I hate you with every fiber of my being. I hope you realize you can't do anything and that no one will care for you."

"You are lying. Dean cares for me." I hear Cas shout, but a loud crash follows.

"Who the fuck is this Dean kid? Don't tell me you are a faggot too." I hear a screech. "Oh that is perfect, I bet you will love this then."

I need to do something.

"Please stop!"

"Shut up slut."

"No."

"I said shut up." With that everything went silent.

I wait for a noise any sign of life.

"Cas? Cas!" I hear shuffling, but it is not Cas who answers my calls.

"You will never be a part of Castiel's life. You will never be able to converse with him again. So next time you fall for someone make sure they are a fucking piece of shit that means nothing."

"Cas is not a piece of shit!"

"Shut up kid or he will get it worse. I am pretty sure he can't handle much more. If I do anything else he might die." My eyes widen. "In fact I might just do that."

"No!" Then the screen goes black meaning the man on the other end closed Cas's computer.

I cry not sure of what to do. Cas never deserved this. I need to get help!

"MOM!" I hear stomps as someone races up the stairs.

"What?" She freezes when she sees my tears and the black computer screen.

"Mom! It was… I can't." I stutter and sob.

"Dean, baby, what happened?"

"Cas!" Without another word Mary is up and calling for John.

"John, get the phone and call 911 right now!"

"Mary, what is it?"

"Just do it. Dean, you need to tell me everything."

"I can't. Cas! Is he… Is he dead? Mom, what if they don't get there in time? I mean he lives on the other side of the country how can they move so fast." I begin to hyperventilate.

"Dean, you need to calm done. Your dad is on the phone and I need to tell him what is wrong. So I need you to tell me."

"Have dad come up here."

"John."

"Yes!?"

"Get up here!"

John was up in a flash and by my side.

"What is happening?"

"Castiel." My mom tells my dad. My dad's eyes go wide as he realizes what was causing my flip out.

"His dad beat him. Oh god he beat him so bad. Mom he pulled him away from the computer and started to beat him. Then… then he said no one loved him and Cas stood up for himself, but…" I shake my head. The tears, blinding me.

"Dean you need to finish."

"He mentioned me and his dad called him a horrible name and said that if he liked that type of thing he would like the thing he was about to do to him. I think… I think Cas was raped. Then there was silence. Then his dad went up to the computer and told me off. He said I will never be a part of Cas's life and I tried to defend him and myself, but he said that if I didn't shut up Cas would get it worse and then decided to do it anyway. He closed the computer and now he might kill Cas!" I scream and collapse to the floor. "Mom, why?"

"Dean, you need to come with me because now you are at risk for a potential predator. We are going down to the station."

"Mary, the officer wants us there immediately, he heard everything Dean said."

"Alright, John tell Sam, I will take care of Dean." He nods before running for Sam

"Mom, do you think I lost him."

"I don't know."

"I can't lose him, mom you know how much I cared for him. I wanted to…"

"I know sweetie."

"No you don't! I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I was too scared and now I could have potential lost him forever." I see the sadness in my mom's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you are going through, and I truly wanted the best for you and Cas, but sweetie you knew this could happen."

"Yeah, but I never wanted it to. I want to save him."

"Maybe you can if we go now." I nod and follow my mom.

I sit in the police station tears still in my eyes. I try to calm myself but the idea that it might already be to late kept lingering in the back of my mind.

"Winchester?" We all look up at the tall, bulky man.

"Yes." My father answers. The name nods and walks over.

"Which one of you is Dean Winchester?"

"Me." I speak no louder than a whisper.

"Come with me please." I get up and follow the officer away to a small room. "We can do this two ways. You can fill out a witness report or you can tell me everything while I record it."

"I'll tell you." He nods before sitting down and I sit across from him.

"Dean just so you know none of this information will be shared to anyone but who is on this case. You are protected and free to tell us anything you think is important." I nod.

"Well to start, I knew Cas had a rough home life." So I begin to tell the cop everything I knew.

"Dean you witnessed something terrible and I am sorry. You should have never had gone through that. I promise we are going to try and get Cas back. I know for a fact that they are already closing in on the location." The man tells me once I wrap up my story.

"Do you think he is alive?"

"I don't know. We will let you know once we do."

"Thanks. May I go?"

"Yes." He escorts me out of the room and back to my parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Winchester I recommend watching him for a few day this might have repercussions. I am truly sorry for what has happened."

"Thank you, we will." Mary smiles sweetly before pulling me into her arms. "I love you; I promise everything will be ok."

Four hours later

"Dean!" I hear the highly anticipated call.

"Yes?" My mom appears in my doorway.

"He is at the local hospital."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he is alive. They brought him here because they figured you were the only person he knew."Mary has tears in her eyes and she smiles softly.

"He is alive."I feel my cheeks get wet but I don't care. "Mom, he is alive."

"Yes and we can go see him if you like."

"I can see him. I want to see him."

"Ok let's go now." I smile and run to hug her.

"Thank you so much mom."

"You're welcome."

We reach the hospital and I feel my heart twisting and pounding. Walking in we gather the information on where he being held. Eventually I find myself at his door. Shuffling in, I quietly reach his side. Before I could grab his hand Cas notices me.

"Dean?"

"Hey." I smile.

"I can't…"

"I know. Cas, I am so sorry."

"Hey shhh. I don't want to hear it. I am ok. I promise."

"I know, but god. Cas, I thought I lost you. Please say you won't." Cas stiffens, but he smiles.

"I will try."

"Thank you."

"Hey Dean?"

"Yes."

"If I did or do die would you please move on. I know you care, but you can't hold on forever."

"I don't want to let go. Cas, I have waited for this moment and I don't want to lose this, not for anything."

"Dean, will you kiss me?" Instead of replying I place my lips on his. I can't believe it finally I can hold him in my arms.

"Cas, can I hold you?"

"Yes, just be careful." So together we sat, but little did I know what was going to happen.

That night Cas's heart gave out and I never got to say goodbye.

"Why?" I cry as my mom and dad hold me. "Why? I thought he was fine! What was wrong?" I continue to cry and my parents let me. Why was he taken from this world?

"Dean, please don't cry." Sam crawls into my lap and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry baby brother, but this is something I can't handle." With that we sit there a family in grief.

Two weeks later

The rain seems to make the day even worse as I watch the casket get lowered into the ground. I can't believe his time is up. My parents and brother already left, but I can't; not yet.

"Hey Cas. I know we only spent so much time together, but you meant the world to me and I want you to know that. Man I wish we got more time than we did, but some things aren't meant to be. Man I really wish you could have gotten to know my family better and I wish we got you out of there sooner. Damn it I wish we did a lot more than we did. I am glad I met you in person though. I am very glad I got to kiss you and hold you. I hope your last moments were peaceful." I bite my lip before throwing myself to the ground. "Why did someone so young and beautiful and just overall amazing have to be taken from this world? Cas there was so many things I wanted to say. I wanted to let you know that I loved you. I still do and I want to scream it from every mountain top. I am glad I got the honor of knowing you and loving you and you deserved so much more than you got. I am going to take your advice and try to move on, but you will always be with me for you are my angel. I am going to miss you and at least you left the world loved." I get up, glancing one last time at the polished stone- R.I.P. Castiel Novak; beloved friend, you will always be our loving guardian angel.


End file.
